youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sp00nerism
For more information about Sp00nerism and The Creatures, please visit The Creatures Wiki. Nick (born: ), better known online as Sp00nerism, formerly TheCampingTree, is a YouTube let's play commentator and Machinima director. He is part of The Creatures, a group of commentators who create content together on their own channels and on TheCreatureHub. He is known for his childish sense of humor and mysterious attitude towards his identity. Before 2013, No one outside of The Creatures knew what he looked like besides his family, friends, and girlfriend. Sp00n had always been reluctant at showing his identity to people for a very unknown reason and would block people from places like twitter if they would ask him to reveal himself. Finally, when the creatures had gotten their first ever panel at the Rooster Teeth Convention(RTX) in July, 2013, sp00n revealed himself. Biograpy Not much is known about Sp00n, except that he currently lives in Colorado and he is an agnostic. He is currently dating VDUBali. The Two moved into an apartment in Colorado near the creature house, in January 2013. In April 2014 he posted an update video talking about how he was going to move to Utah. The reason stated was because Colorado was to expensive. He also stated that nothing was wrong between him and the rest of the creatures. History Sp00n started his YouTube career by making machinimas, but most were deleted due to copyright issues. He said the reason he started doing this was because he lived around video games and enjoyed them. They were times when Sp00n would not post anything for months and maybe even years. Sp00n then got into gaming commentary. Sp00n introduced Nova to most of the Creatures by inviting him to a Skype call after Sp00n kept on annoying Nova about a Halo Reach Avatar Accessory that Nova acquired at PAX. He uses the name TheCampingTree because his favorite game, Counter-Strike, had a feature in which you can become an object in-game, and he was fond of turning into a tree. When the username TheCampingTree couldn't be used, he randomly saw a spoon and decided to use that. Sp00n's face is a major mystery in the Creature universe, he always teased his subscribers with the titles 'Sp00n's face', but never revealed it. However, a thank you video for 140,000 subscribers, he showed himself but wearing a horse mask, this was well received so he did it again in his New Years video. During the Creature Stream, there was a milestone for a million dollars where Sp00n will reveal his face, but it was never reached. THen as stated above in the first block of writing, sp00n revealed himself at the Creatures RTX Panel in 2013. Current series/games *CSGO Competitive *CSGO Case Unboxing *Destiny *CSGO Gun Game Catchphrases and quotes *"You wanna go? Huh? YOU WANNA GO?" *"I can't hear you, your/my ___ is too loud." *"SHUT UP DOG!" *"Are you a gurl?" *"HEY!" *"Are you kidding me?" *"Sly? What was that?" *"Don't judge my ______" *"Lick my butt." *"You're a ________ piece of poop!" *"Nope." *"You're dumb." *"Oh my god, it's a chicken, what the, I wanna eat it!" *"Sup." *"WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIIIIIC!" *"No. Wait, what? Yeah. Wait, what? No..." *"I'm a loser, check out my cat....It's not even my cat,." (Sp00n's Twitter Bio) *"Oh, you have a taser. Good for you, I have a real gun." *"Nice fucking _____ guy!" *"Shitty!" (Niko voice) *"I don't want to play this game anymore" *"EH! FAK!" *"Why are you there!?" *"Hehe... Should've warmed up before recording." *"WHUT-THE-FHUUUUUUUCK" (Frustrated voice) *"Hurhurhur... No-scope/Quick-scope!" *"Jump scare....Goddamnit!" *"QUACK!" *"Sp00nman to the rescue" Trivia *Sp00n use to draw his own video titles (thumbnails) and YouTube backgrounds (before the new YouTube Layout). He also drew a title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow"). *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could disguise yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could disguise yourself as a tree. (As stated in this video.) *In one of Gassy's gaming streams (including Sp00n, EatMyDiction and Renee), Renee was asking if Nick (Diction) was joining in a game. She then later said "Not you Sp00n" because she thought she heard Sp00n replying. This hinted at Nick being Sp00n's name. **Sometime in 2013 he revealed that it was Nick. *On 21 November 2011, Sp00n began uploading his latest play session on Skyrim and within a couple hours the view count on episode 24 had reached 1 million. As of 11/25/11 the video had reached 3,589,800 total views. Sp00n has altered the settings on the video to unlisted so no one can see it. Whether the extreme view count was due to an error within YouTube or a hacker of some sorts is unknown. *His first uploaded video was of "Saints Row 2". *He uses a MXL 990 microphone. *His Minecraft skin is a pineapple. *He likes to use shotguns in first person shooters. *He used to be a hardcore Counter-Strike player and had played the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive closed beta. How he received the beta code is still unknown. *Loves to take baths. (Creature Talk #23) *He was the one who "invented" the word "brown". *Sp00n has a dog. # In a trolling video, he claims he is a girl (played by SuushiSam). As well as a horse in another. *First job was as a telemarketer. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers